


Fear me

by Icaria



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunger Games - Fandom, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icaria/pseuds/Icaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Entre el público hay movimiento y veo una cabeza pelirroja que viene hacia el escenario. Aprieto un poco los dientes. No sé si quiero ver a mi nuevo compañero, a mi nuevo adversario. No sé si reírme cuando le veo subir las escaleras. Es ridículamente bajito. No puede ser que le hayan elegido a él. Es imposible que gane. Siento lástima. Al menos, hasta que se acerca a mí con decisión y me alarga la mano, no, me da un abrazo, me rodea con los brazos y me aprieta los hombros con fuerza. Trago saliva y me zafo de él, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo para esbozar una mueca de rechazo. "</p><p>Crossover de Haikyuu! y Los juegos del hambre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear me

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Esto es un experimento! No sé si saldrá bien, pero me apetecía intentarlo. Es un crossover de Haikyuu! Y LJDH. La mayoría de miembros del equipo aparecerán como participantes de los Juegos, así que voy a sufrir mucho matando :(

El sol me cae directamente en los ojos. Es molesto. Tengo que aplastarme el flequillo con los dedos para protegerme de los rayos. No me importa mucho, sin embargo, porque en realidad no sé si quiero ver. Para qué. Ya sé dónde estoy. Ya sé qué tengo a mi alrededor. Ya sé qué va a suceder en los siguientes minutos.

Así que aprovecho para cerrar los ojos y sentir el calor en mis párpados blanquecinos. Quizás es la última vez que puedo disfrutar de esta calma, de este silencio. Noto, a mi lado, los cuerpos nerviosos de mis compañeros de la mina. No puedo llamarlos amigos, porque no lo son. Tal vez lo fuimos algún día, hasta que se hartaron de, según sus propias palabras, «mi egoísmo y seriedad» y se alejaron de mí. Todo porque les exigía más, porque quería que fuéramos mejores. Qué más da. La soledad es una costumbre. Ya no duele.

No deberían estar nerviosos, sin embargo. Sé qué temen. Que la presentadora del escenario que está charlando por el micrófono meta la mano en el bote de teselas y saque su nombre. Pero yo sé que no deberían tener miedo. Mi intuición nunca falla. Gracias a ella adivino el movimiento de los objetos antes de que se muevan, o de las personas antes de que decidan. Gracias a ella, o mejor dicho, _por culpa_ de mi intuición sé con total certeza que yo voy a ser uno de los elegidos. Que la vida tal y la conozco, aquí en el Distrito 12, se ha terminado para mí. Que éstas manos que hoy sirven para sujetar un pico y sacar carbón mañana empuñarán un arma. Que mis días están contados.

Abro los ojos. Mis pupilas se dilatan y tardo unos segundos en distinguir las formas. La presentadora, que tiene el pelo verde y lleva un vestido horroroso de color morado, ya está sacando los nombres. Tenso los hombros y preparo mi mejor cara de indiferencia. Todo Panem me está viendo, y sé que muchas cosas, quizás mi vida incluso, depende de cómo esté mi aspecto cuando me enfoquen.

—Y el primer elegido es… —Despliega la tesela y, desde aquí, puedo ver cómo sus ojos se deslizan por las letras, leyendo el nombre. Mi nombre: —¡Tobio Kageyama!

Ninguna sorpresa. Aprieto los puños, pero no muevo ni un músculo de la cara. A mi alrededor, mis compañeros de la mina parecen confundidos. Abren un espacio delante de mí. Camino sin darme cuenta, firme, pesado. El sol me da de lleno en la cara, así que avanzo más por instinto que por otra cosa. Subo al escenario, consciente de que todas las miradas están puestas en mí, en mi espalda, en mi cuello. Parpadeo. La presentadora está delante. No sé cómo se llama, ni me importa. Me da la mano y me felicita. Yo inclino la cabeza y me coloco a su lado.

Nada más.

Ahora el sol brilla a mis espaldas, y siento frío en el pecho.

Mientras tanto, la mujer sigue con la elección. Este año toca Vasallaje, y las normas son que participen sólo hombres. Sólo niños. Como nosotros. Hace veinticinco años fueron las chicas quienes pelearon, y las malas lenguas dicen que fueron los juegos más salvajes de la historia.

Ha dicho un nombre. ¿ _Shoyo_? No prestaba atención. Entre el público hay movimiento y veo una cabeza pelirroja que viene hacia el escenario. Aprieto un poco los dientes. No sé si quiero ver a mi nuevo compañero, a mi nuevo adversario. No sé si reírme cuando le veo subir las escaleras. Es ridículamente bajito. No puede ser que le hayan elegido a él. Es imposible que gane. Siento lástima. Al menos, hasta que se acerca a mí con decisión y me alarga la mano, no, me da un abrazo, me rodea con los brazos y me aprieta los hombros con fuerza. Trago saliva y me zafo de él, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo para esbozar una mueca de rechazo.

—¡Es un placer ser tu compañero! —saluda con energía. Sus ojos son grandes, marrones, y brillan. Mucho. Demasiado para mi gusto. —¡Prometo estar a la altura!

Chasqueo la lengua y no contesto.

Nos aplauden. Nos sacan del escenario. Él no se aparta. Su codo delgado y puntiagudo choca contra el mío una y otra vez; es desquiciante. Giro la cabeza para reñirle, pero entonces veo algo húmedo que le resbala por la mejilla, y me muerdo la lengua. De todas formas, cuando miro otra vez vuelve a estar sereno. Tiene esa expresión en la cara. Determinación. Es raro. Esa es la palabra.

Nos hacen esperar en un pasadizo estrecho. Apoyo la espalda en la pared mientras él da saltitos de un lado para otro, intentando quitarse el nerviosismo de encima. De vez en cuando clava sus ojos expresivos en mí, y frunzo el ceño repetidamente.

—¡¡No hay por qué tener miedo!! —vocifera al final, poniendo voz a las palabras que hace rato que retiene—. ¡¡Ya verás!! ¡¡Entrenaremos y seremos los mejores y…!!

No escucho su retahíla de ánimos absurdos. No sé en qué mundo vive este crío —porque eso es lo que es, un crío que no sabe a qué está jugando— pero yo tengo muy claro cuáles son nuestras posibilidades. Cero. Además, no me gusta que nos meta en el mismo saco, cuando es evidente que no tenemos nada en común.

—No te conozco —musito al cabo de un rato, sólo para ver si se calla.

Arquea las cejas, levemente sorprendido, o emocionado.

—¡Pero yo síiii! ¡Trabajas en la mina! —Asiento con desgana y se emociona más; sus mejillas se sonrojan—. ¡¡Te llaman el Rey!!

A pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantener la calma, consigue enervarme.

—No. me. llames. así —le advierto.

Deja escapar un silbido.

—¡Yo soy Hinata! —Se presenta, y estira un brazo para ofrecerme la mano. Antes de que pueda estrecharla (gracias al cielo) vienen a buscarnos y ya no tenemos la oportunidad de seguir hablando. Se supone que ahora podemos esperar en una sala a que nuestros amigos y familiares vengan a despedirnos, pero yo no tengo ni amigos ni familiares.

Así que no tengo más remedio que esperar a que Hinata termine.

Puedo oír a través de las paredes sus gritos, entre la euforia y el lamento más profundo. Parece que chilla por todo. No soporto la gente que chilla. No puedo mantener el control sobre las cosas si al mismo tiempo tengo que aguantar una jauría de pájaros. Es ilógico.

Una hora después —por lo visto este niño tiene un montón de amigos— vuelve a mi lado. Tiene los ojos hinchados y mantiene la mirada baja. Trago saliva. Es incómodo verle así, por alguna razón. Retuerzo las manos para mantener el nerviosismo bajo control hasta que vienen a buscarnos y nos conducen hasta el tren que nos llevará al Capitolio. A la muerte.

—Mira —susurra mi compañero pelirrojo. Se refiere a la masa de periodistas que nos graban y nos fotografían. Frunzo el ceño y sigo con los ojos clavados en el tren. No me importa lo que digan de mí, no me importa que apuesten sobre mis probabilidades de sobrevivir. Sólo yo sé de lo que soy capaz.

El tren es enorme y contiene más lujo del que he visto en toda mi vida. Hinata y yo nos abalanzamos sobre la comida en cuanto nos la sirven, y pronto me encuentro comiendo lo máximo posible aunque sea sólo para _superarle_. Es estúpido, porque este tapón no es rival para mí. Se mueve como un torbellino y no controla ninguno de sus movimientos. No durará mucho en la arena, así que no puedo gastar esfuerzos en ayudarle.

Pero aun así _necesito_ ser mejor que él, y como hasta reventar.

Cuando por fin dejan de servirnos mil clases de postres, me arrastro con la máxima dignidad posible hasta el vagón que sirve de sala de estar y me dejo caer en un sofá. Hinata me sigue y suelto un bufido entre dientes.

Se sienta con los pies sobre del sofá y se abraza las rodillas con los brazos. Me mira. Constantemente. Como si intentara entenderme. Arrugo el ceño más y más, hasta que es imposible soportarlo.

—¡¡Deja de mirarme!! —le espeto. Sonríe, enseñando todos los dientes.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Giro la cabeza.

—Claro que no —descarto.

Arquea las cejas, admirado.

—Uooooo —suelta—. ¿Por eso te llaman el Rey?

—¡Que no me llames así! —le grito perdiendo la paciencia. Entonces se echa atrás. Se pega al respaldo del sofá, las rodillas contra el pecho, y parpadea un par de veces. Este niño tiene los ojos grandes. Me pone nervioso.

—Por qué no te gusta —murmura.

Y lo recuerdo. El trabajo duro en la mina, las miradas de desprecio de mis compañeros. Nunca les caí bien. Era demasiado serio, demasiado duro, constante, les exigía demasiado. Les pedía más trabajo. Menos charla. Más concentración. Hasta que se hartaron de mí y solicitaron que me echaran. No lo consiguieron, pero me cambiaron de mina. Una peor, más oscura, más peligrosa. Nadie volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Todos conocían mi fama. Mi fama de Rey solitario.

—Porque no —replico, molesto, y se acaba la conversación. Hinata se pasa la siguiente hora mirando por la ventana con cara de éxtasis. La verdad es que nunca hemos visto nada como esto. No hemos salido del Distrito 12, ninguno de los dos, y los paisajes son nuevos para nosotros. Al menos el pelirrojo ya no parece tan triste como antes, cuando se despidió de su familia y sus amigos. Aunque algo me dice que sigue apenado.

Yo estoy frío. No siento nada.

No tenía nada que dejar atrás.

 

 

 


End file.
